Many people experience foot problems at some time in their lives. This is not surprising, considering that people are employed in jobs that require them to be on their feet for large portions of the day. In fact, even an average day of walking can exert force equal to several hundred tons of pressure on the feet.
In an attempt to alleviate a variety of podiatric problems, bathing of the feet has become a recognized therapeutic method. For example, soaking soothes the feet and aids in recovery from fatigue. Bathing of the feet also stimulates the circulation of blood therethrough, which results in increased metabolism and excretion. In addition, footbathing facilitates the removal of painful growths such as calluses, bunions, and corns.